Gone: The Series
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: for all those who wanted a sequel for Gone, you get a whole one shot series!
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up: the oneshots are ****not**** in any order whatsoever! **

Maria giggled as she chased Michael through the fields behind east high. Gabriella and I had volunteered to baby-sit our neighbors' children while Mr. and Mrs. Anderson went out on their 2nd honeymoon. Gabriella was braiding one of the twins' hair, while I was watching the other twin bring things that she found and leaving them by the baby that was in my lap. Gabriella, the younger kids, and I were sitting under a huge weeping willow. I thought things couldn't get better than this…

"Troy, troy!" Michael called

"What's up Mike?" I asked him.

"Maria's arm looks funny and she's crying." He said with a worried face. I placed the baby in the carrier and ran with mark to see Maria lying on the ground and her arm was bent where it shouldn't,

"Mike go tell Gabriella to get all of the kids in the car and help her out ok?" I told him. He ran off and I studied Maria on how to pick her up with out hurting her arm. I turned to see Gabriella carrying the baby in its car seat and herding the kids to the van.

"Maria?" I asked

"It hurts!" she screamed and rolled over on the broken arm making her scream louder. I picked her up with one arm and helped her up. Then I cradled her with one arm making sure not to touch the broken one I ran to the van where everyone was in. I took out my cellphone and called 911 **(I'm not sure if that's the emergency number for all states) **

"I have a 5 year old with a broken arm," he told the operator, "East High, high school," I hung up, "Maria, hang on there coming," I stuck my head through the car window. "Gabs you wanna ride with her?" Gabriella nodded and came out of the passenger seat.

"Can I come?" Mike asked,

"I'll ask them Michael," I told the kid. He climbed out of the car as the ambulance arrived. The quickly loaded Gabriella and Maria in the van.

"Can I come too?" Michael asked the worker,

"Sorry one person only." They said,

"See you at the hospital Gabi," I said and gave her a peck on the cheek. I told Michael to get back in the car and I drove them back to my house. The baby cried the whole ride back to the house and I brought her inside. Mike helped the twins unbuckle and brought them inside.

"Troy did your wife divorce ya?" my dad playfully asked and I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Troy, what happened to Maria and Gabi?" Ana asked taking the baby from me.

"Maria broke her arm," I told them plopping down on the couch. "Martin," I said pointing to the baby my mom was holding, "Marcie," I said pointing to the toddler playing with my dads glasses. "Marcella," I said pointing to the other toddler who was sitting on the counter eating Cheetoes, "Mike… where's Mike!" I yell standing up. I go to the front door and its wide open. Marcella giggled and covered her mouth.

"Marcella where is Mike?" I asked her.

"he say no tell," Marcella said. I went in my pocket and took out a small chocolate

"Troy, don't bribe children!" my mom said, I ignored her

"Where is he Marcella?"

"Maria!" she said and snatched the chocolate from my hands. I went to the garage got my bike and rode to the hospital. On my way there I saw a group of kids surrounding something. Mike! He was being shoved around. I rode straight through the gang of kids and picked the kid up by the back of his shirt, placed him on my handle bars and rode to the hospital.

"You are so lucky that your sister is growing up to be a snitch," I told him and kept on riding to the hospital. I placed my bike on the bike rack and locked it. We walked into the hospital. I walked up to the desk and looked at the lady in the seat. She had on some cheap lip gloss with some glasses that were pointed at the end with tape in the middle,

"Can I help you?" She asked in a dull monotone,

"I'm looking for Maria Montez?" I asked.

"Room 129, 2nd level," she said. I let Mike walk in front of me. When I saw that we had to walk through the emergency ward to get to the elevator I told Mike to look at the floor. I always hated going to the hospital. While making sure Mike didn't look up I looked at the floor too. We arrived in Maria's room and walked in. Gabriella flew into my arms and cried.

"Hey, Gabi, what's up? It's just a broken arm," I told her, she took me into the hallway and closed the door,

"Troy, on the way to the hospital, she passed out. When we came here they said that her blood sugar was low… troy, she has diabetes!" Gabriella told me. I planted a kiss on her lips.

"She'll be ok, Gabriella, don't worry, my dad had diabetes when he was younger too, he's fine now, isn't he?"

"Gabiella," Mike said opening the door, "Maria woke up." Gabriella walked quickly into the room.

"Hey, Mike?" I asked the boy as he turned to go to the room, "You wanna go get Maria a gift?"

"Okay!" he said perking up, I told him to wait right there as I went into the room,

"Mike and I are going to get some pretty ladies gifts, so we'll be right back," I told Gabriella and Maria. As I turned to leave I saw a cut of Gabriella's arm. The rest of the cuts from a few months ago had disappeared and left tiny scars, but this one was new. Gabriella noticed where I was looking and she bit her lip. "If I come back and see anymore of those…" I threatened. Gabriella nodded her head. I gave her; a short kiss on the lips, a warning glance, and a bye. Mike and I walked down to the bottom level and left the hospital. We turned and walked to a Claire's store on the corner. I saw mike go in and automatically chose the cutest teddy bear in the store. I told him to make sure he didn't leave the store with out me and looked at some necklaces. I chose a red necklace that said beautiful soul on a heart and some earrings with red hearts and a red teddy bear that had its nose in the shape of a heart. I paid for everything and asked for the jewelry to be wrapped in a box. On the way back to the hospital I lifted mike onto my shoulders and ran the rest of the way. Outside I put him down and we walked into he hospital like civilized people (minus the messy hair, red faces and wrinkled clothes). We walked through the emergency ward and quickly up to the room. Inside the doctor was talking to Gabriella and handing her a piece of paper. She nodded her head and he walked out. Mike ran into the room to give Maria her gift and I walked. I took the bear out of the bag and handed it to Gabriella. She smiled faintly. I held my hand out and she handed me the sheet of paper. I looked at it and frowned.

"She has to stick herself with some kind of needle but the doctor says she's too young to do it do I have to… I don't think I can." I gave her a hug,

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," I say resting my chin on her head.

The next day…

Maria walked into the kitchen asking for breakfast. Right now Gabriella is feeding the baby, my mom was cooking breakfast, my dad was watching sports and all of the other kids were sleeping. I walked over to Gabi, gave her a kiss on the head and sat down to watch what ever was on TiVo. Later my mom, Gabriella, Maria and I went to CVS.

"So Maria, what's your favorite colors?" my mom asked her

"Pink, red, blue and purple!" she said excited.

"And what's your favorite animal?"

"Um…ponies,"

"Do you like unicorns?" Mom asked her and Maria nodded her head. Ana walked over to the arts and crafts area and picked up some Crayola paints and a paint brush. At home dad looked like he ran a marathon. The twins were everywhere, mike was sitting on top of the fridge with the cookie jar and my dad was trying to get him down. They baby smelled and was crying,

"How do you girls do it?" he asked. My mom shook her head and placed the twins in time-out for playing with her lipstick and Gabriella went to change the baby and give him a bath. I left to help her. Inside we placed the martin in his bath seat. When we were done bathing him Gabriella left to change him and put him downstairs in his walker and returned to drain the tub. When she was done I closed and locked the bathroom door with us still in it. She wiped her hands on her jeans and said, "Troy,"

"Gabriella," I said mocking her. I walked over to her, placed my hands on her hips and kissed her. A long passionate kiss. When she barely kissed back I broke apart and let go of her waist. I placed her hands on my face and held them there. "What's up?" I asked and she nodded her head, "Gabriella, I promise you that Maria is fine,"

"How can you promise that!" she yelled ripping her hands away. "You can't do that! You can't promise anything!"

"Gabriella, I promise you that I will, my family will, do EVERYTHING we can do to make sure Maria will have a normal life, and is treated no differently than any other kid, unless it comes to meals." I sternly say to her, "She's my little sister now, too." Gabriella placed her hands on my face and kissed me. I smiled on her lips and kissed back. I moved her hands so that they were around my neck and pushed her so she was against the wall. We stayed in there for a good half an hour until my mom knocked on the door,

"Troy, Gabriella, lunch is ready." I quickly put my shirt back on and handed my girl hers,** (nothing else went on, just kissing) **smoothed out the wrinkles as best as we could, fixed our hair and ran out of the bathroom. We quickly sat down and took a slice of pizza.

"Well, it looks like you two were busy," my dad said and we blushed. My mom had given martin some brown looking baby food which he gathered up in a fist full and threw at Gabriella's head. For a few seconds everybody stared at her. Then mike broke the silence and started laughing. Gabriella looked at him and dumped her drink of soda on his head.

"Hey!" he said and picked up a handful of potato salad and launched it at Gabriella who ducked so it hit me. With a face full of potato salad Maria started laughing so I raised a hand full of potato salad and was about to hit her with it when I was hit twice with mashed potatoes. I looked at the twins who were the only people having that and threw it at them. As soon as I did my mom threw her pizza me.

"Oh, it is so on!" I said throwing my pizza at my parents. Gabriella threw some potato salad in my face again,

"Oh, it's been on!" she says. Maria picks up food with her arm that's not in a cast –a bright pink cast- and hurls it at the twins.

"That's enough!" my dad says. We all smile and pick up a hand full of potato salad and launch it at the same time. My dad goes to the fridge and sneaks up behind my mother. He dumps a bowl of unfinished

Jell-o on her head. We are all laughing now except my mother,

"Now, its over." She says smiling and picks up martin all covered in food, "you are such a food fight starter!" she tells him and we all laugh. "Oh, and Maria dear, did you manage to get any food?" my mom asks her,

"I got half of my pizza and some potato salad."

"Ok, come into the kitchen, you two Gabriella." I started to get up when my mom said, "What troy? Are you Gabi's personal shadow? Help clean up." As soon as they went in the kitchen I looked through a crack in the door. Maria was sitting on the counter and my mom and Gabriella were talking.

"Gabriella, look I made it easier for you." Then she held up the thing that you use to stick your self with. It was painted so it looked like it was a unicorn, with the mouth by the needle. "Here, I'll do the first one," my mom walked over to Maria. "Hey Maria, look what I got!" she said excited, "It's a unicorn!"

"Cool!" Maria said,

"Can the unicorn kiss your finger?" Maria nodded her head, "but be careful, she sometimes bites strangers," my mom placed the unicorn on her finger, then pressed the button releasing the needle.

"Ow! It bit me!" she said taking her finger. My mom mouthed 'distract her' to Gabriella while my mom took out a strip, took a sample of blood from the cut and placed it in the OneTouch ultra machine. She read the machine. 90.

"Gabriella, go get a candy from jack." I quickly went into the kitchen and gave Maria a chocolate from my pocket. Her face was a little pale and she ate it quickly. Her face soon regained color and Gabriella gave her a hug,

"If you ever feel faint or dizzy I need you to tell me." She told her sister and then the looked at me, "And YOU, you need to listen to your mother more!"


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

I changed my pen name for xXGabbyXx to Scared-Of-Love


End file.
